Lipstick
by The-perverted-fangirl
Summary: Alec is heading home from a night at Magnus's, but why is everyone giving him such weird looks? Malec.


**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own these characters, or the series itself. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Alec was at Magnus's house, fooling around with his glittery boyfriend as Chairman Meow slept peacefully on the chair next to them, despite the amount of noise they where making.

After making out for a while they stopped to catch their breath. Alec stared at his boyfriend, his jet black hair standing out in spikes, the glitter lining his yellow-green cat eyes, his slightly smudged midnight blue lipstick. Alec knew it sounded cheesy, but he couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Magnus was. "I love you... "

Magnus's whole face lit up. " I love you too." He then began to kiss every inch of the younger boy, pulling him out of his clothes. They ended up falling asleep like that, in each others arms.

Alec felt something particularly painful on his face. It felt like needles or something along the lines of that where digging into his skin. He opened his eyes to see Magnus's cat, Chairman Meow, on top of his face. Alec pushed the kitten off and sat up, recalling the events of the former night.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Magnus said in a cheery tone. He was standing in the door frame, looking rather amused, hair spiked to perfection, drinking coffee from a mug that said "Stud muffin". 'Where does he even find things like that?' Alec though.

"Magnus? w-what time is it?" Alec asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"two- thirty, in the afternoon. I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful asleep." Magnus replied with a smile.

"Two- Thirty!" Alec shouted. "Oh shit! fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Mom is going to _kill _me! Do you know what she'll think? She'll think we've been having sex! She's going to kill me!" Alec stood up and began putting on his boxers, which had been discarded onto the floor the night before.

"Well honey, I hate to break it to you, but that's what we_ have _been doing." Magnus replied with amusement.

"But she doesn't need to know that!" Alec said, now completely dressed in the clothes he wore the night before. "I have to go now."

Alec rushed out the door, shouting goodbye as he ran. Magnus was about to tell him he should probably wash his face before leaving, but Alec had already ran out the door.

Alec was racing back to the institute as face as he could. As he was walking, a couple of nuns collecting money for their church looked at him is such appall that it seemed like they had just witnessed him murder a baby. Alec looked at them with confusion and they walked past him briskly, blushing.  
>He called a taxi, but as he got in, the driver gave him an odd look. 'Have I got anything on my face?' Alec wondered. He tried to look into the rear view mirror but because of the angle it was turned at, he couldn't really get a good view of his face.<p>

The taxi stopped and Alec paid the driver, who was still giving in a peculaiar look. Alec walked into the institute to find Maryse waiting for him at the door. She looked ready to kill him- at first. Alec watched as is mother's expression changed from anger to complete shock. He watched her mouth transform into an 'O' sharp, and she seemed to be lost for words. She started at him like that for about thirty seconds before slowly walking away.

Now Alec was really confused. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought, as he started walking towards his bedroom. On his way there, he happened to see Jace.

"Hey." Alec said to the boy he once had a crush on.

"Hey Alec..." Jace paused for a moment. "Dude, what did you do to your face?"

"What do you mean? People have been giving me odd looks all day, but I figured that was all in my head... although, mom did seem pretty shocked when she saw me..." Alec mumbled.

"Go take a look in the mirror." Jace started laughing again.

Alec ran into one of the bathrooms to see what was so shocking about his appearance. When he finally looked at himself in the mirror, he was shocked as well. Most of his face and neck where covered in midnight blue lipstick, the very same colour of lipstick that Magnus had been wearing the night before. 


End file.
